In an electronic component mounting system that mounts an electronic component on a substrate to manufacture a mounting substrate, because a large variety of electronic components are mounted on plural types of substrates, a large variety and an enormous number of electronic components are prepared and saved in a component supply section. The saving configuration of the electronic components is varied according to a production system of individual production sites, and according to the type of the respective electronic components. For example, the electronic components that have a specified function, and are expensive and low in use frequency are allocated at an initial time of the production plan, individually. On the other hand, general-purpose components such as general-purpose memories or RC components, which are used in large numbers regardless of the substrate type, are not allocated for each of products, but treated as regular stock components that are always stocked in appropriate numbers.
In the field of electronic component mounting, a large variety of components are used as the regular stock components, and it is extremely important to appropriately manage the use and stock of the regular stock components from the viewpoint of a reduction in the production costs. For that reason, up to now, there has been introduced a management system that compiles a database containing a variety of information on the components on an electronic component mounting line, for example, a stock component management file to automatically create NC data used in the mounting operation, or setup instructions for combining a component supply reel and a tape feeder together in advance (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In the prior art disclosed in this Patent Literature example, spot components such as the component supply reel that holds electronic components, and the tape feeder in which the component supply reel is loaded are identified by an identifying means such as bar codes, individually, and delivery operation and the setup operation are executed on the basis of the above identification information. As a result, the component stock state is correctly grasped, and the setup operation is efficiently conducted.